Please Stay
by Vchanny
Summary: Set in SilMil, Venus is faced with a choice.


**AN: Augh! Break from "Whatever It Takes." I need it. I'm having issues with my storyline. The problem is, I began writing it with the whole Silver Alliance type theme, then decided to try to be more true to the manga (at least, as I interpret it) and realized that I thought it should be more of a "can't go to Earth because it's against Lunar law/Gods/Goddesses/Greek Mythology" sort of route. The two just don't go together. And when I tried, I kept messing up my story and hitting dead ends. And banging my head against the keyboard. I don't want to change the entire thing. So, a quick one shot to get this out of my system so I can continue.**

Please Stay

By Vchanny

_Where did I go wrong_, she thought to herself. Sitting there, avoiding the pair of eyes staring at her, eagerly awaiting her to say something. Just a few words, a few simple words he wanted to hear. But what could she say? She knew what she _should_ say. 'No.' She should decline and excuse herself promptly. But she had made a mistake somewhere along the line. Something that she could not take back now; it was far too late. She had allowed herself to fall for him. This man from Earth. This man she was forbidden to love. This man, who was still, staring at her. _For the love of the Gods, please stop looking at me like that._

She shifted her weight onto her other leg, turning her body away from him. Her lips thin and held tightly together, not ready to utter the words just yet. '_No', just tell him 'no' and get out of here. _But why was it so hard? Her people were to silently watch over that beautiful blue planet from afar, only stepping in when absolutely needed. Guarding it from the evil that lay far out in the universe. It was their duty. To fall in love was within itself sinful. It meant exile from the kingdom. The rights to long life and peace-for they all knew the wars waged among the humans of Earth with each other-taken away. Stripped. She was a legendary warrior, not the silly little nymph that stole men's hearts.She had never meant for this to happen. Her feelings, nor his. Honestly, it would be far easier to walk away right now if she did not share his feelings. But she did. This awful, wonderful, scary flutter in their hearts.

It all started innocently enough. She had followed her dear princess down to Earth, who was at first only curious of him, but had soon formed a crush on the blue planet's prince. After that, there was no stopping her from going, and it was the best they could do to simply go watch after her to keep her out of more trouble. One of those early missions to retrieve her, Venus had grabbed Serenity's arm, willing to drag her back with her if she had to, and they began walking away. From behind her she heard a man chuckling. She had turned to find a tall, silver haired man standing just behind the prince. He stood slightly taller than the prince, and appeared to be a few years his senior. He was a well built man, strong and muscular. He wore a uniform of the royal guard, white adorned with blue accents, his sword hanging from his side. A guard to the prince, she had thought—and she was right. He was _the_ guard—as she would find later. His eyes were a pale blue, almost silver. She had caught herself staring at his eyes that day, not that she would ever have admitted it at the time. He had seen her doing so though, and she blushed.

"It must be hard having a bundle of curiosity for a Princess."

Those were the first words she had ever heard come from his mouth. The first of many, she would find. From there, they began casually nodding to one another in passing as she came to retrieve the princess. Eventually, making small conversation as the two lovers said their goodbyes. Longer conversations as it become harder to tear the two from each other. Kunzite and Venus soon became friendly of one another, and grew to enjoy the moments. She found herself missing him the few times Serenity did not run off for days at a time. Which troubled her. Why miss someone who meant nothing? Someone who _could not _mean anything?

Unable to shake the feeling, she left for Earth alone one night. Which, subsequently lead to a small misunderstanding, a short chase throughout the palace grounds, an uncomfortable exchange of looks when she was presented to her friend as an intruder, and a shaky lie to cover up what she was up to. She insisted she had allowed herself to be captured, but she could never convince him otherwise.  
There had been a slight tension the next time they met. Which only grew during the next few visits. They had grown more playful with each other—well, mostly her with him. Looking back, it was all a coping mechanism to deal with the tension. He tended to be a bit more stoic and proper, but she could tell he found her antics amusing. And there were times where he would let his guard drop, and he would play along. This, she thought, is probably where she lost control of herself and the situation. Because then tonight happened.

It was a bit of a blur, she didn't remember much leading up to it. Just turning around from playing in the fountain, when he suddenly, filled with passion, swept her up into his arms and kissed her longingly. And she kissed him back! _You kissed him back! _Her body was on fire, and she wanted nothing more than to give into that intoxicating feeling of passion. When her senses can back, she pushed him away and took a step back, confusion taking over her expression.

"Stay."

_Stay?_ She couldn't stay. This had just crossed a line. A line she was not willing to walk. She had already allowed her dear Serenity to walk this tight-rope—she couldn't go following in her steps. Could she? Would it be so bad? Was this really so sinful? Her eyes drifted up to his. His features once soft and warm, were starting to harden. No question, she thought, due to her silence.

"I did not mean for this to happen." His voice broke the silence. She still didn't know what to say. "But, it is too late now. And you can deny all you like, until your voice is hoarse, but you were _not_ looking for your dear princess the other night." He paused, his voice almost angry now. "So tell me what it was? What is this? Do you make fun coming down here, stealing the hearts of dumb Earth men, just to run off once you know you have?"

Those words stung. The palm of her hand met his face before she could think. "How dare you."

He held his hand up to the stinging red impression on his cheek, and chuckled. "I know the truth now at least."

"You know nothing." _The nerve of this man!_ They glared at each other for a few, unforgivably long moments. "A few moments of silence, and you assume to know how and _what_ I feel. Assume that I am some silly girl out to play games with men's hearts!"

He stared at her hard, cold eyes replacing the orbs that had been filled with passion just moments before. "How could I assume anything else?"

Rage began to build up inside her. He was definitely making it easy to walk away right now. Was his fear of rejection projecting such a frigid demeanor? _Must be. Just go, Venus. Walk away now_. "You are infuriating." She turned and picked up her gloves from the fountain, taking in a deep breath to calm herself. "I must take my leave now, my Lord. The Princess needs to get back to her studies." _You can do this._ "Good bye." She gave a polite bow and began walking away.

Kunzite gave out an exasperated sigh, letting go of his pride, and lunged after her, grasping her petite wrist. "I **love** you. Don't go."

Venus stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart dropped. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. Three, tiny words. If she had any hope of walking away from this with her heart intact, she needed to do it now. Freeing her wrist, she stood with her back to him, not thinking she could manage if she saw his face. She had made up her mind. Her brain had won this battle with her heart. "Good bye." A single tear rolled down her face as she walked away, but she did not dare wipe it away until she was out of his sight. For his sake, she could not allow him to see her cry. He could be angry with her this way, and would not come after her. She would not have the resolve to leave if he came after her. She was moments away from crumbling now, and another assault, another declaration of love, would destroy her, and she would give in.

She would not throw her life away for a man she barely knew, no matter how much she loved him.

The End.


End file.
